Camping Can Be Cool
by yoshikirbykid
Summary: Follow the zany misadventures of the Mario adults as babies as they embark on a wild camping trip. Sounds fun, right? Wrong! Chaos and destruction is bound to occur when Bowser and his cronies try to sabotage and ruin the fun for Mario and friends. My first story. R&R please! :) Rated T for minor, vulgar language.
1. One of Those Days

_**Camping Can Be Cool**_

**Hi everyone! This is my first story ever! I've had this account for over a year, but I haven't used it. Camping can be cool is about the Mario adults as babies going on a camping trip. I know it's in the description but I couldn't type everything. Anyways drama, chaos, and hell are bound to happen, along with broken friendships. This will be the first story in a series about the Mario adults as babies and the adventured they get into. I've actually been working on this story for almost a month as of 11/ 28****th****, and I've already written ten chapters, that way If I'm bored and don't wanna write I can just simply upload the next chapter. I'll post each chapter once a week. Chapter two might come Friday, just for being the end of the week, and that way you'll have something to look forward to each week. Yeah! That's what I'll do! I'd like to get five reviews before I post the next chapter next week. The reason I'd like to reach five reviews is since I haven't been on here in a while, and I want to refresh people's memories. Gradually, over time I'll keep raising the reviews by tens. I know we can accomplish this goal together. I have faith in you! (If you're confused even if I don't reach five reviews I'll still post it, but I'd love it if you could accomplish this.) Rated T for minor language. Enough jibber jabber. Now, I proudly present to you; **_**Camping can be cool. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters in the story. They belong to Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: One of Those Days

It was a quiet day on Yoshi's Island. The goonies' were singing, the flowers danced in the breeze, the waters brushed up on the beaches, and the sun shined bright on the citizens on Yoshi's Island. Yoshi was at his house, sitting in his recliner chair, relaxing. The babies, which consisted of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Peach; were all at school. Yoshi had rescued them a few years back, and he and their parents had decided to live with them, for a while.

"Ah!" Yoshi remarked. "It sure is peaceful. I'm glad I got the day off work, today. It's also great, since today is Friday! I'm gonna go clubin' and maybe, If I'm lucky, I'll find me a pretty lady!" Yoshi chuckled. "Hm, I wonder how the kids are doing?"

_**Meanwhile, at school…**_

The kids were at school. Mario stared at the clock, longingly. "_ 15 more minutes 'till lunch."_ Mario thought to himself. Mario, Bowser, Monty, Blooper, Hammer Bro, Whomp, Thowmp, and Lakitu were all in second grade, but normally they stayed and were apart of the kindergarten class next door but there were in here until lunch, just for today. "Hey Mario?" Ask his friend Monty Mole, who was the size he was in Super Mario World.

"Yes, Monty?" "You can't wait until the bell rings, can't you?" Mario grinned. "You bet your sweet ass I can't wait!" Mario cried. "….. Mario?"

The teacher replied. Yes ma'am?"

Mario replied, nervously, thinking that the teacher heard him curse. "What's the answer to the question I just ask?" "I'm sorry, ma'am, could you please repeat it?"

"Sure, I asked what's 5+6=?" "11. It's 'leven, right?" Mario asked. "Correct! Good job."

"Thank you, ma'am." "Tsk, show off." Bowser replied. "Shut up." Mario whispered back.

"Make me!" Bowser replied. "You don't know who you're messin' with!" Mario replied. "Ha, like I'm scared of you!" Bowser replied. "Look, I don't know what kind of petty stuff you do here, but I'm from New York, and you don't wanna fuck with me, I go upside your head!" Mario shot back.

"Well, I don't care what kinda shit you did there, pal!" Bower replied. That's it." Mario grabbed Bowser's arm, and flipped him on one of the desk, which broke in half."

"Ohh!" Kids went. The teacher looked up from her desk and gasped. "What happened?" She asked. "Now teach, there's a logical explanation's fo' this. He did it." Mario replied as he pointed to Bowser.

"I can believe that." The teacher replied. "Bowser, to the principal's office, now!" "What?! But I didn't do it!" Bowser insisted. Bowser looked at his crew, which consisted of Whomp, Thowmp, Hammer Bro., Dry Bones, Koopa, Lakitu, Boo, Monty Mole, and many others in various grades.

Some of them, like Monty, Blooper, and Koopa were nice, and were friends with Mario and his friends, despite them being in Bowser's gang. "Tell her I didn't do it!" He replied. "Bowser really didn't do it!" Whomp replied. "Yeah!" Agreed Thomp.

"Well, technically you _did_ start it." Dry Bones replied. Bowser glared at him. "B-but Mario's just as guilty!" Dry Bones cried back. Bowser and his many crew protested that Bowser was in fact innocent. It all ended with Bowser and his crew all going to the principals' office.

"You're dead twerp, ya hear me?! DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD!" Bowser cried to Mario. "You'd better watch out, pal. My hammers' angry and so am I!" Hammer Bro. replied, as he shook his hammer. " Ha! Like I'm scared!" Mario replied. "Yeah when we get outta here we're gonna pound you!" Whomp remarked. "Tsk, bring it!" Mario replied. "Whew, you dodged a bullet bill there, huh, pal?" asked Blooper, another one of Mario's friends. "Boy, I'll say." Mario replied. 'But, you'd better watch out for Bowser and his cronies, they seemed pretty pissed."

"Yeah, your right, but I'll be ready, I always am!" Mario replied, with a smile. "Besides Bowser ain't bad, and neither are his so-called group of thugs." In the classroom next door was the kindergarten classroom. The teacher, and the majority of the girls had left, and would return later.

Inside there they were having free time. Luigi, D.K, and some other boys were playing with blocks, when Peach and a group of her friends approached them. "Looks like the girls wanna talk to us 'bout somethin'."

Koopa replied as he chuckled. "Ugh, now what do they want?" Goomba replied. "Get away from us, you stupid girls, and take your cooties with ya!" Birdo turned red in the face. "Ugh, shut up, Goomba! At least I'm not the color of poo!" Birdo remarked. Goomba chuckled. "Aw, I'm just messin' with youse!" "Oh. Okay then." Birdo replied as the red from he face died down. "I knew you were playin'!" "Mmh, hmm, sure ya did!" Funky Kong remarked. "I was!" Birdo protested. "Sure, I believe you!" Funky Kong replied as he rolled his eyes. "Ugh!" Birdo groaned, as Funky Kong chuckled.

Among the group girls with Birdo was the cute, kind, girly, mischievous, princess, Peach, the cute, girly, bubbly, emotional, cutie, Toadette, the lovelorn, strong, desperate, girly, sarcastic, charming, stubborn Birdo, and the pretty, sassy, cool, girly, cool, short-tempered, gossiping Candy Kong.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Boo asked. "Do you boys," Began Peach, "Wanna play doctor?" The girls replied together. Horror spread upon the guy's faces, except for Luigi, who cringed. Normally he always played doctor with them, as their patient and didn't mind. In fact, he liked it, but the last time they played doctor things really got out of hand, and ended with Luigi _really_ going the doctor. "Doctor?! I thought the doctor kit broke?!" Funky Kong replied. Peach giggled. " Silly Funky, It did break, but the staff was able to buy more toys with the money from the fundraiser-" "Awesome!" Goomba remarked. " Ahem! I wasn't finished yet!" Peach replied. "Anyways with the money we also receive this new doctor kit!" Peach remarked excitedly, as she held it up, in front of the boys. "Not awesome, not awesome!" Koopa cried. "Bummer, dude!" Funky Kong remarked. "Oh, isn't it sooo nice?" Toadette beamed. "So, do you wanna play?" Peach asked. "Aw heck no!" Boo replied, as he flew into the wall. "Um, n-no thank you!" Koopa replied, as he retreated into his shell.

Candy turned to Donkey. "Donkey Kong," She began, as she rocked back and forth on her heels, arms clasped together, and acting cute. Donkey knew she was faking, he could tell. "Would you be a good, big cousin, and come here?" "Sorry Candy, I'm not interested in playin' doctor. "YOU BETTER!" She yelled. Donkey Kong cringed. Candy Kong was very demanding, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and harm others if she needed to. Donkey Kong yelped, and ran toward the toy box, jumped in it, and slammed it shut.

All the boys in the class were running and hiding, as the girls asked them to play doctor, except for Luigi, who sat there and watched everything happening, while still playing with blocks. The girls grew frustrated, and tired. "Oh, you guys are some pussies!" Candy Kong replied as she threw her hands up, and groaned in frustration."Huh?" Toadette replied. "Hm? What is it, Toadette?"

Peach asked. "Girls, looks like we can play doctor after all." Toadette replied, as she looked at Luigi. Luigi gulped. "Poor Luigi!" Funky Kong replied, from his hiding place, in the tub in the bathroom. "Yeah, poor Luigi!" Cheep-cheep replied, as he raised the lid of the toilet and poked his head out. "That kids' a goner. It's a shame. He was a nice boy."

The girls walked towards Luigi, who backed up towards the wall, until he was backed up all the way. "Where do _you_ think you're going, cutie pie?" Candy Kong asked Luigi. "Um, I-I was just leaving." Luigi replied. "I like me a man that doesn't run away." Birdo replied as she walked even closer towards Luigi. "What?!" Luigi remarked. "Now Birdo, don't freak the boy out." Candy Kong replied. "Oh, okay." Birdo replied. "H-hey ladies, what's up? Did I do something wrong?" Luigi asked. Peach giggled. "No, silly." She replied. "Yeah, we're gonna play doctor!" Toadette exclaimed. "But, we need a patient." Candy Kong replied, eying Luigi. "I-is that so?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, with_ you _as the patient!" Peach replied.

"Unless you've got a problem with that." Candy Kong replied. "N-no that seems fine." Luigi replied. "Such a good boy, now come here." Birdo replied, as she walked towards Luigi. Just as she was about to grab Luigi Boo came, and swooped him off the ground. "Hey!" Candy yelled, as she stomped her foot up and down. "Come back here, Boo!" Birdo yelled. "Yeah, he's ours, he even agreed to play, he always does!" Toadette yelled.

"Boo, you come back here, and bring Luigi back too!" Peach replied, as she shook her fist. "Boo? What's going on here?" Luigi asked. "I'm savin' you! Ha! Get it? Shave? I'm white like shaving cream?" Ha, ha!" Boo laughed. Luigi face-palmed and shook his head. If it was one thing Boo like to do, it was to crack jokes. Boo's puns however, were bad. "Ha, ha, very funny Boo, now please let me go." Luigi replied. "Why?" Boo asked. "Well, the girls want me to play doctor with them-" "Yeah, well remember what happened last time?!" Boo replied.

Luigi winced. "I remember, but that was a while ago, besides I'm sure it won't happen again." "You poor bastard." Boo muttered, as he sighed. "They've gotten to you, haven't they?" "What? No!" "That's what the all say." "Boo, no I'm serious. I'm fine." "Don't worry, buddy we're almost there." Boo replied.

"Almost where?" Luigi asked. "There!" Boo replied, as he pointed at the wall. "Once I fly through there we're both be safe!" Boo replied, as he fly faster. "Hang on, pal!" He called. "Boo, no Boo! Wait! I'm not-"_ Bam!_ Luigi smacked into the wall, and fell face first on the ground. Boo flew out of the wall.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot that you aren't transparent like me, or a ghost for that matter." Boo replied, as he did a sheepish smile, and rubbed the back of his head. " Sorry,now get up, before the girls co-" "To late!" Candy called, as the girls approached them. "No more games, Boo." Toadette replied. "And to make sure that doesn't happen." Peach replied, as she looked at Birdo, who was holding a vacuum cleaner. "I'm gonna suck you up!" Birdo cried, as she flipped the switch. "No! A vacuum cleaner?! A ghost's main weakness's?!" This can't be happening!" Boo cried.

Since he couldn't grab onto the wall Boo tried to fly through it, but the gust was too strong. Boo flipped through the air and grabbed Luigi, who still laid on the ground, dazed and woozy. "Kid, things ain't lookin' too good for me." Boo began. Luigi perched up, and rubbed his head. Luigi muttered groggily,

until he saw Boo. "Boo? What's going on?"

Luigi asked. "I'm being sucked up! Save yourself, kid." Boo replied. Luigi grabbed

onto Boo. "Huh? What's goin' on? What are you doin', kid?" "I'm not gonna let you go."

Luigi replied. "Stop it, Luigi, you're just getting in the way!" Peach replied. "This isn't right." Luigi began, "Boo shouldn't have to get suck-" _Pop_! Luigi was interrupted by a popping noise. He looked, and saw Boo was gone. He had been sucked up. Luigi looked up in horror at the girls. "Now look, either you surrender, or we're gonna have problems." Candy replied. Luigi sighed. "Fine, I'll play." He muttered. "Yay!" The girls cheered, and dragged Luigi off. _"Lord, why me?" _ Luigi asked himself, not knowing what was in store

for him in the future to come.

**Well? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Anyways, this is the end of chapter one. **** Bummer, I know, but the good news is I'll post chapter two next week! **** For those of you reading this thank you. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Tell your friends about it. I promise they'll like it, and maybe let's try to get some followers, favorites, and views in there, too! For those of you thinking I won't update the story I've already written ten chapters, and I'm working on a bunch more stories as well! If you have any questions or if you just wanna talk my e-mail(s) on my account. One last thing before I go. I'm working on a Thanksgiving story. It will be posted on Thanksgiving Day, so look out for that. Until then, peace! **


	2. The Doctor Is In

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update last week. I was really busy. Anyways, here's chapter two of Camping Can Be Cool. I hope you enjoy. Also I will be updating chapter 2 of A Christmas Tale To Remember tomorrow, so look for that. Authors Note: I don't own any characters in the story. They belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 2: The Doctor Is In**

From his hiding spot (which was the toy chest) D.K heard noises from outside. "Get him!" "Tie him up." "I've got the gauze." "Who has the bandages?!" " I'm using the stethoscope!" "This X-ray is cool!" "We've gotta help the patient, right, Mr. Cuddles?"

D.K. was curious of the noise, and quietly lifted the lid and peered at the girls. He saw them dressed up as nurses, dressed with the caps, coats, and everything. He saw Luigi sitting on a table. Koopa, who was in the pet turtles' terrarium, could see what was going on from his shell. "Okay," Peach began. "We've gotta figure out what's wrong with the patient." "'K." The others replied. "Yeesh, I'm so scared that I'm shakin' in my shell."

Koopa muttered. "I'm fine, really." Luigi insisted. Toadette gasped. "Wait! What about that smash to the head he suffered when he slammed into the wall? That's like, head trauma." Toadette replied. "Or a concussion." Candy added. Peach gasped. "Oh, my, gosh, you're right, girls! Birdo, hand me the bandages!" Peach commanded. "Since when are you're the boss?" Birdo muttered. "Birdo!" Peach cried. Birdo sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm getting 'em." Birdo replied, as she tossed them to Peach. "Thank you." Peach replied.

Peach tore off some bandages and wrapped them around Luigi's head. "There, now that's taken care." "Hm, I dunno, he looks pretty sick to me." Candy replied. "You're right, Candy. Let's give him the full check-up!"

Peach cried. "Yay!" The girls cheered. Luigi got up, quietly tried to sneak away, but Birdo grabbed him. "Hm," Birdo replied. "What's the first thing we should do?" "Well, first we should check the patients' temperature." Peach replied, as she stuck a thermometer in Luigi's mouth. Peach read it. "Well, it says 95." "That's bad!" Toadette cried. "Um, actually it's normal." Luigi replied. "Shut up, we weren't asking you!" Candy cried. "Sorry." Luigi replied. "Well, he needs some pills, then." Toadette replied. "Great idea, Toadette, but where can we find some?" Candy asked. "I've got some." Peach replied, as she held up a container of pills." "Um, w-what kind of pills are those?"

Luigi asked nervously. "I dunno." Peach replied, and shrugged. "Lemme see that!" Luigi replied, as he gently took the container from Peach. "Hey!" Peach cried. "Lets see, there're … birth control pills?" Luigi glared at Peach. "I can't take these pills." "And why not?" She asked. "These are birth control pills, for starters I'm not an adult.

Number two, I'm a boy. Birth control pills are for girls, well preferably women, plus my temperatures' fine, I don't need to take pills!" Luigi looked at Peach. "So you understand, now?" He asked. "Oh, I understand just fine, that you _stole _my pills from me!" "What?!" Luigi replied. "Candy!" Peach yelled. "Yes?" "He stole my pills!" Peach replied, as she pointed at Luigi. Candy Kong growled and started to approach Luigi. "What?! I-I-I didn't steal them, I was just reading the label so I knew what kind of pills these were, honest, I was gonna give them back, see?" Luigi replied, as he handed Peach the pills. Candy wasn't convinced. "I think you need a _good_ beating." Candy replied. Luigi gulped

. _2 minutes later…._ "… and another thing we're playing by _our_ rules, got it?!" Peach asked. Luigi nodded. "Good, because if you don't I'll get Candy on you." "Now then, lets continue our game." Toadette replied. "Take these pills." Peach replied to Luigi. Luigi sighed and took the pills. "Here," Birdo replied, as she thrust a cup of water to Luigi. "You need this to wash the meds down."

"Thanks." Luigi replied. "Hey," Birdo replied, as Luigi sipped on the water. "If it'll make you fell better I don't like Peach." "I hear ya. I like her, but she can be real bossy at times." Luigi replied. "Oh, you're finished? Good!" Toadette replied, as she took the cup. "What's next?" Candy asked. "Well we gotta do that thing doctors do with that little hammer thing, on the patients knees." Birdo replied. Luigi smiled. He admired Birdo for her smartness, even though she could be really clueless, and stubborn at times. "I'm already on it!" Candy replied, as she pulled out a real hammer."

Luigi's eyes widen. "Wh-what are you doing? That's a _real _hammer!" "Aren't you 'appose to use a fake plastic hammer thingy for safety reasons?" Birdo asked. "Exactly!" Luigi cried. "She's right!" Candy shrugged. "Oh well." She replied. "Hey Birdo? Can you come here, for a minute, please?" Toadette called. "Coming!" She replied. Candy banged the hammer on

Luigi's knees. "Ah, f *$" He replied. "Mother #$*! It hurts' like a mother !$ % ^! &(! &(! %#&#*#&^%#$!$!% ( *&#^#%# " The class gasped. Never had they heard Luigi cuss, or say anything like _that _before. "Mr. Luigi, never have I heard anyone use such vulgar language!" Peach replied, as she put here hands on her hips. "Except, maybe from Wario." Donkey Kong replied from his hiding spot. "Yeah." Peach muttered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cuss it's just from the p-" "Save it." Peach replied as she stuck a bar of soap in Luigi's mouth. "A dirty mouth like _that _needs to be clean." Peach replied. Luigi spat the soap out. "Bleh, it taste sour."

Peach shoved it back in his mouth, and made him sallow it down with some water "Oh, I feel sick." Luigi replied. Huh?" Luigi felt intense pain in his legs. "C-Candy, I-I think you broke my legs!" "Oops. Did I?" Candy asked. "Yes!" "Uh, oh I think we have a problem, then." She replied. "We should probably call a real hospital." Birdo replied. "We don't need to." Peach replied. "We got this." "No, we don't! His legs are broken, for Pete's sake!" Birdo yelled. _"At least Birdo has common sense." _Luigi thought to himself. "Yeah Peach, Birdo's right. This is getting bad." Toadette replied. Peach knew she had to act fast. "Um Toadette? Your mom's on the phone!" "She is?" Toadette asked, as she walked towards the phone. "Yeah." Peach asked. Sure enough Toadette's mom was on the phone."Birdo, after all this is done you realize that after all this is done the patient will need the most important thing of all?" Peach asked. "What's that?" Birdo asked.

Peach grinned. "Love." She replied. Birdo perked up. If it was anything Birdo loved it was love. She spend a lot of her free time trying to find her true love, pursuing a lot of guys, while they run from her, trying to fight of her unwanted love, and affections. If it was anything in the world it's that Birdo was a sucker for love. "Love?"

Birdo asked. Peach nodded. "In that case count me in!" Birdo replied. Toadette returned. "Well, I just got of the phone with my mom. I don't know what we were arguing about, earlier, but I'll do what we're doing right now." "Excellent." Peach replied. Candy got some bandages and wrapped them on Luigi's legs. "Now what's next?" Toadette asked. "Well we gotta check the patients blood pressure." Peach replied, coolly. "Now lemme put that here, and that there, and- yeah, and just a little more. Ha!" Peach replied, she put the strap on Luigi's arm. "There we go! Now, lemme squeeze the knob and…" While Peach was squeezing the knob she wasn't paying attention to how big it was getting. "Peach, pay attention!"

Candy replied. "Huh?" Peach looked and saw how big it was. "Oops, well that can be fixed." Peach replied, as she pulled out a pin. _Pop! _The strap broke. "Lets see here, your blood pressure is a lot higher than what it's 'appose to be." "Well, maybe 'cause he's always stressed out." Toadette suggested. "Ya think?" Birdo asked as she smiled at her best friend. "I know so." Toadette replied back, as she smiled at her best friend. "Hmm, well that doesn't make sense. What would a 5-year boy be stressed about?" Candy asked. "Good question, Candy, what would a 5-year boy be stressed about?" Peach asked. "Well, why are you stressed, Luigi?" Peach asked. "Hm, well lemme think about that." Luigi replied. "Well, I'm always getting beat up, school can be tough-" "But you always do so well on your work!" Peach replied. "True. There's so much more stuff I could tell you, but lets just leave it at that." Luigi replied. Peach nodded. "Toadette, hand me my clipboard, please."

Peach replied. "Here you go." Toadette replied. "Thank you." Peach replied. On the clipboard was a list of words regarding to have they have and haven't done with the patient. "Lets see we've taken care of head trauma. Check. We've checked the patient's temperature and given them the rightful medication. Check. We've checked the patients knees." Peach wince, at that one remember what had happened. "Check.

We've check the patients blood pressure, and given them the medication if they need one. Hm. Well, we've checked his blood pressure, but do people need medication for that? Hey Candy?" "Yes, Peach?" "Do people use medication for blood pressure?" "Well, it depends. If you go to the doctor for a checkup to check your blood pressure it's fine, but if you have a high blood pressure you normally take medication." "What kind of meds?" Peach asked. "Normally you take pills." "Oh okay. Thanks Candy."

"You're welcome." " Hm, well were can we find some pills?" Peach asked. "Maybe from the nurse. Duh!" Birdo replied. Peach rolled her eyes. "I knew that." She replied. "Sure you did." Birdo replied. "Hypocritical son a bitch." Peach muttered. "Candy, you and Birdo go down to the nurse, and ask for pills." "Why do I have to go?" Birdo asked. "Not that I don't mind going with Candy, but you should go. You thought of it."

"Well, I'm not going because I can't stand you." Peach replied. Birdo growled. "Good luck putting up with her, Candy. You're gonna need it." Peach muttered. "Oh shut up!" Birdo replied, as she slammed the door. "Well Toadette, I guess it's just you and me, now." "What should we do, now?" Toadette asked. "Well there's still much more to do, even if Candy and Birdo aren't here." Peach replied, as she pulled out here clipboard. "Hm, well the next thing on the list is to check the patient's mouth." "Yay! I get to us the tongue depressor thingy!" Toadette cheered. "Okay, Luigi, I need you to open your mouth, and stick your tongue out." Toadette replied. Luigi stuck his tongue out. "What's the point of doing these things anyway?"

Toadette asked her friend. "I dunno?" Peach replied. "Hey Luigi?" Peach asked. "What's the point of doing this, anyways?" "Okay, Luigi, you can close your mouth." Toadette replied. "Thank you. And to answer your question Peach I think people do this to see if you have anything wrong going on in your throat, like cancer-" "Wait, you can get cancer in your mouth?!" Toadette asked. "That's terrible!" Peach cried. Luigi could tell that both girls were visibly upset. "Well, yes, it's called throat cancer." "H-how do you get it?" Toadette asked. Luigi scratched his head. "Well, to tell you the truth I'm honestly not sure. Maybe from smoking, or from family inheritance." Luigi replied. Peach and Toadette look confused. "In-her-a-terance?" Peach replied. "No, inheritance." Luigi replied. "What's that mean?" Toadette asked. "It's kinda like receiving something from your family. For example you inherit a house, or genes." "Cool you get free jeans just for being family?" Toadette asked. "Cool! I'm gonna get me some designer jeans!" Peach exclaimed. Luigi grinned, and shook his head.

"No, not that jeans, the other jeans!" "Huh?" The girls replied. "Genes, something that run in your family, like wearing glasses, or what color your hair is." "Oh,_ that_ type of jeans!" The girls exclaimed. "We get it now." Toadette replied. "Hey Luigi?" Peach asked. "Yes?" "How are you so smart?" "How am I so sm- Well, that's' a good question, Peach. I guess it's 'cause I do a lot of reading, and studying." "Or maybe you were born with it." Toadette replied. "Yeah, that too." Peach giggled. "Your always using big words, too. Peach replied. "Well, most of the time. How'd learn to do that?" Peach asked. "Well maybe he learned to do that from reading, and having a wide range of vocabulary." Toadette guessed. "That's right, Toadette." Luigi replied. "It is?" Toadette replied. "Sure." Luigi replied. "I wish I could do that."

Peach replied. "Well, actually, Peach you used on, today." "I did?" Luigi nodded. "Which word?" "Hypocritical." Luigi replied. "Cool!" Peach replied. "Hey Luigi, do you think one day I could be as smart as you?" Peach asked. "Sure." Luigi replied. "If you apply yourself correctly I'm sure you can." "Yay!" Peach cheered. "What about me?" Toadette asked. "You too, Toadette!" "Alright!" "Back to the subject." Peach replied. "We can cross out checking the patients mouth." Peach replied. " Wait, did it look healthy?" Peach asked. "Yeah." Toadette replied. "'K. Next is check the patients heartbeat." Peach and Toadette glanced at each other. "What? What is it?! Is something wrong?" Luigi asked. Peach and Toadette remained quiet, until Peach, finally broke the silence, by speaking up. "Now, Toadette." Peach began in a low, quiet voice. "I know we both wanna do this, but lemme do this, because-" "No, no, no,no,no!" Toadette yelled. "_I'm_ doing it 'cause all you've been doing is bossing the rest of us around! If I can't do it at least let Candy or Birdo do it!"

By the time she finished speaking, Toadette's face was red with anger. Despite the girls disagreement there was one thing they both agreed on. That they were happy that Candy and Birdo were gone. The less people the less people to do the job. "Um, hold on a minute there, shorty!" Peach replied.

"_I _should do it 'cause I'm the only one doing all the work!" "Bullshit!" Birdo yelled, as she slammed the door open. "Dear God." Peach muttered. "You haven't been the only one working!" Candy yelled. "Yeah!" The other girls replied. "Did you just send us out so you could _steal _the one job that we all wanna do away from us?!" Candy yelled. "I'm disgusted!" Birdo replied. "I expected this from Peach, but from you Toadette, I'm hurt. I thought we were best friends." Birdo replied. Toadette gasped at what Birdo had said. "Birdo, I swear I didn't know.

She didn't tell me we were gonna do this job! Sure, I'll be honest since you two weren't there I wanted to do it, but I told Peach that if I couldn't do to let you two do it!" Birdo stared at Toadette as if she didn't believe her. Toadette's heart sank at the thought that her and Birdo's friendship was breaking. There was one thing she had to do. She had to tell her what happened.

**So, what ya think? Is it good? Will Toadette be able to gain Birdo's trust back, or will this be the end of a remarkable friendship? Find out next week. Until then, peace.**


	3. The Trouble With Friends

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy with the holidays. I hope you all had a safe and wonderful Christmas! Thanks to everyone that's reading, and reviewing this. Anywho, here's chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! Authors Note: I don't own any Nintendo characters in the story. **

**Chapter 3: The Trouble With Friends**

"I'll tell you the whole story." Toadette replied. "After you two left. _Peach _recommended not methat we do more things on the list. So the next thing was to check inside the patients' mouth, which we did.

While we were doing that we were having a long discussions with Luigi. It was just recently, as in a minute ago that we came across that next thing on the list, which was to check the patients heart rate. Peach and me got quiet and soon we started to argue.

She said she should do it, since she's the doctor. But then I said that I should it since all she's been doing is bossin' the rest of us around, and that if she wouldn't let me do it she should at least let on of you do it, and then she said that she should do it because she was the only one working, and that's when you came!" By now Toadette was on the floor gasping for air, and catching her breath. Birdo and Candy looked at one another. "Well, that seems like something I can believe." Birdo replied. "I mean, Peach _is _always bossing us around, and she is a manipulative bitch." Toadette's heart rose up the thought that her best friend believed her.

"I dunno." Candy replied. "Candy, you have to believe me, I'm honest! You can even ask Luigi! _He _was there!" "Oh yeah!" Candy replied. "Luigi is this true? Is Toadette telling the truth?" Toadette glance, nervously at Luigi. If he said no it was over. No one would believe her, and worst of all her friendship with Birdo would be over.

"Candy," Luigi began slowly, "Toadette is not lying. She's telling the truth." A smile began to spread on Toadette's face. Birdo hugged Toadette, who hugged her back. "Oh, Toadette!" Birdo cried. "I should've never doubted you!" "It's okay, girl I understand."

Toadette replied. Candy turn to Peach. "I don't think I wanna be friends with you, anymore." "Well, that's fine by me! Besides, As long as I've got Toadette for a girlfriend I'm fine, so you and Birdo can piss off." Birdo stopped hugging Toadette, walked up to Peach, and smacked her, hard. "Ow, like what the hell?!" Peach yelled. Candy walked over, and hit her with a baseball bat. "You deserve it, bitch!" Candy yelled. " As of now this

friendship is over!" Candy and Birdo replied, together. "Good!" Peach yelled back. "Come on Toadette, let's go." Toadette glanced at Peach. "Well come on then, didn't you hear me? I said let's go." "You not the boss of her, bitch." Candy replied. "Oh shut up, you dumb primate." Peach replied. Candy growled,

picked up Peach and threw her into the wall.

"Ow. My face, my beautiful face!" Peach wailed. Toadette walked towards Peach. "Peach, this is hard for me to say, but I don't wanna be friends with you anymore, either." "What, why?" "Well, you boss us around, you're mean, and self centered, and act like you don't even like us." "But-" "I'm sorry Peach, it's over." Toadette sighed and walked away with the other girls. "You did the right thing, girl." Birdo replied. Peach got up from the floor, and saw Candy, Birdo, and Toadette playing doctor. Peach ran over. "Hold it!" She yelled. "Oh, what now?!" Candy replied.

"We never finished playing doctor. After we finish we won't be friends anymore." "Fine." The other girls replied. "Okay Luigi," Peach replied as she reached for the stethoscope. "I need you to take deep breaths, and breath in and out." "Okay." Luigi replied. "See? She still has the nerve to take the one job we wanted to do." Birdo whispered. "That's okay. That's 'come we're not friends no more." Candy whispered back. "Oh!" Luigi winced at the cold metal. "Peach?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, Luigi?" "I know it's not any of my business, but don't you think you should make up with the girls?" "You're right, Luigi, it's not any of your business." "Well, I just think-" "Stop it. Just stop it. What happened between us is none of your concern, got it?" Luigi nodded. "Yeah, I got it." "Okay. I'm finished." Peach replied, as she removed the stethoscope from Luigi's chest. "The next, and final thing on the list is to use the X-ray machine." "An X-ray machine? Where'd ya get that from?" Luigi asked. "I went into your room and borrowed it." "You mean stole it." "Silly Luigi, there's a difference between borrowing, and stealing.

I thought you knew that." "I do! Borrowing is asking to use something _with _permission and stealing is taking something _without_ permission!" "What's permission?" "It's the same thing as asking." "Oh, okay." Peach replied. The other girls grew impatient with Peach, and while she was talking they plugged the X-ray machine in.

"Wow, Luigi your legs look all broken!" Toadette exclaimed. Candy felt herself grow red in the face. "What's an X-ray machine, anyways?" Birdo asked. "It's a machine that doctors use to see if you have any broken bones." Luigi replied. "How come your legs look all broken?" Toadette asked. "Well um-" "It's 'cause Candy's dumb ass used a real fuckin' hammer and smashed Luigi's legs with it!" Peach exclaimed. "I didn't know!" Candy yelled. "We can fix it!" Toadette exclaimed. "Now Toadette, that's very sweet of you, but I'd need to see a _real _doctor for this." "You mean, we're not good doctors?" Toadette asked, as her eyes grew big, and watery.

"No, no! You girls are great pretend doctorsI-I just need a real one that's all." Toadette's eyes returned to their normal size and stopped watering. "Oh, okay!" She replied and giggled. "What a baby." Peach replied, as she rolled her eyes. "Well, that's the last thing on the list." Birdo replied, as she took the list from Peach. "Which means we're not friends, anymore." Candy replied.

"We're outta here." Toadette replied. "Bye Luigi, thanks for letting us play doctor with you." "Anytime girls, anytime." "You're not really gonna play doctor with them, anymore, are you?" Koopa asked, as he climbed out of his hiding spot. "I hope not." Luigi replied, as he looked at his broken knees and sighed. "Boy did they do a worse job than before." Goomba replied. "I'll say." Luigi replied. "But they tried." Just then the teacher, and the other girls walked in. "Sorry we had to leave on such short notice." The teacher replied. "Have you all behaved?" The class nodded. "Good." Just then the bell ringed. "Oh, there's the bell. I will see you all after recess!" The kids cheered and ran of to lunch. "Have a good break class!" "You to, Mrs. Mosley!" The class called back. _"Hm._" Mrs. Mosley thought to herself. _"I wonder if the kids are hiding something. Aw, of course not! They're angles. They don't know any better!" _Mrs. Mosley laughed. "And on that note I leave!" Mrs. Mosley replied as she opened the door and closed it, completely unaware of what happened while she was gone.

**Well, another chapter down. I'll see you guys next week! Peace!**


	4. Terror Among Us

**Hi everybody here's chapter 4. Enjoy! Note: I don't own any Nintendo characters in the story.**

**Chapter 4: Terror Among Us**

In the class next-door Mario's class was walking to lunch. "Boy, I bet you can't wait for lunch, huh Mario?" Monty asked. Mario nodded. "You're sooo right! I wonder what they're servin', today anyways?" "Me too."

Monty replied. "Hey, guys?" Blooper replied as he ran towards them. "Hm?" "Yes, Blooper" "I heard some drama went on in the kindergarten class next door. "Really?" Monty replied. "What kinda drama we talkin' 'bout?" Mario asked. "I dunno? Something about girls fighting, I'm not too sure." "Hm. Well, I wondered what the hell happened?"

Mario replied. Just then kids felt rumbling. "Hm?" "What's going on?" "I think's I's know." Mario replied. A figure was pushing and shoving kids into lockers and to the floor. The figure was approaching Mario. Monty and Blooper hid. "Dude, aren't you gonna hide?" Blooper asked. "Nope." Mario replied. "I'm holding my ground. Mario _aint's_ scared!" The figure finally approached Mario. "Hello, cousin!" Wario replied. "Hello, Wario." "I see you're on your way to lunch, huh?" "That's correct, yes." "Well someonewanted me to give this to you." Wario replied, as he handed Mario an envelope. "Someone?

Who is someone?" "Just take the letter and read it!" Wario replied. Mario looked at the letter, hesitantly. "Are you sure this ain't one of those prank of yours?" "Just take the letter before I pound you!" "Okay, okay! Don't get cocky, cock sucker!" Mario replied as he took the letter. "Now, let's see what this bad boy says._ Dear Mario,_

_I'm out to get you. You'd better watch your back, or it's gonna be the end of you, and your family. Run little man, run!"_

Mario looked up from the letter in shock. Mario wasn't scared that a person was out to get _him_. He was scared because they out to get his family. He knew he had to find this person, and give them a piece of his mind, and teach them a lesson they'd never forget. He quickly turned to Wario. "Who? Who the hell'd ya get this from?!" Wario shrugged. I don't know. Some Boo gave it to me." " Crap! Was it Boo?" "That depends. What grade is he in?" "Kindergarten." "The one in the class next door to you?" Mario nodded.

"Yeah that's the one." Wario replied. Mario darted to the lunchroom trying to find Boo. "Thanks for the information!" He called. "You're welcome!" Wario replied. When Mario arrived in the lunchroom he sat in his usual spot with his friends, and waited. Just then the kindergarten class walked in.

Mario saw Boo. "Boo!" Mario yelled, as he ran over towards him. Boo, who happened to be walking his way, turned and looked. "Yes Mario?" "I need's to ask youse somethin'." "I dunno. Can it wait?" "Boo, please man, this is important. Boo knew something was wrong with Mario. Instead of being his normal, happy-go-lucky self Mario looked worried, tired, in despair, and most of all angry. "Oh, okay. What's up?" He asked. "Wario gave me an envelope, with a letter in it, saying that some bastard out there out to get me, but more importantly my family. I gotta find this punk and teach their sorry-ass a lesson.

Now, Wario told me he got it from you. Who did you get it from?" "Ill tell you, but first, did you bring the letter?" Boo asked. "Yeah. Yeah I got's it." "Lemme see it." Boo replied. "Okay's, I'll let's ya see's it." Mario replied as he handed the letter to Boo. "Thank you."

Boo replied as he took the letter and quickly read it. "Well," Boo replied, as he let the letter drop, to the floor, "It looks likes someone's out to get you." " And my family! I know's that! But who? I wanna know, so's I can protect them, and take the mo'fo out who wrote that letter. That's what Mario's asking you." "Well, I got the letter from-"

Just as Boo was about to tell Mario Birdo came, with the vacuum cleaner from earlier. " I never told you to leave." She replied. "Crap.

The person who I got the letter from was-" _Suck! _Birdo sucked Boo up. " Birdo?! What'd ya do that for?!" Mario replied. "Something that happened earlier." Birdo replied. Mario sighed and slumped down. "

What's wrong, honey?" Birdo asked, as she sat down next to Mario. As Mario was explain everything to Mario, Peach walked in. "Uh, oh! Don't let Peach see _that!_" Goomba replied. "See what?" Peach replied. Peach saw Birdo sitting next to Mario on the floor talking. Peach's face grew red, as she marched over to them. Now come on," Birdo replied as she and Mario got up. "Lets go eat." "Hey Birdo?"

"Yes?" "Thanks for listening to what I have to say-" "Aha!" Mario and Birdo turned around and saw Peach behind them. "Hey Peach." Mario replied. Birdo scoffed. "What do_ you _want?" She asked. "I-I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Peach exclaimed. "What? What is it?" Mario replied. "You're _cheating _on me!" "Cheating on you, what's youse babbling 'bout?" "Don't act like you don't know, mister!" "Peach, we ain't even going out."

"Stop pretending!" "No, I'm serious, we're too young to be dating, besides, back in New York I think I can get me girl without cheap, flat knockers." "Mario!" Peach exclaimed as her face turned red. "What? I's just tellin' the truth." "Oh, then tell me, why were you with_ her_?" Peach replied and pointed at Birdo.

"Birdo? Oh well, she was listening to something I had to say." "What? Did you ask her to be your _girlfriend_?" "No." "Well then what?" "I's tell you 'bout it later, I promise." "So you weren't asking Birdo to be your girlfriend?" "No." "And you weren't cheating on me?" "No." "Well, good then." "Oh! I almost forgot!" Birdo let Boo out. "Whew!

Was it tight in there!" Boo exclaimed. "Thanks Birdo." Mario replied. "No problem." Birdo replied. "So Boo, who'd ya get the letter from?" "I got it from Bomb-om." "Thanks." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now hold on their Speedy!" Boo replied. "Don't you think you should eat first?" "Well okay." Mario replied as he and Boo walked off. Birdo was walking off when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

She turned and looked. "Look, I don't what you were doing, but you stay away from Mario!" Peach replied. Birdo slapped Peach's hand off her. "I can talk to whoever I wanna talk to. Besides, you aren't even going out, he even said it. Obviously he has the right taste in women." "Shut up!" Peach replied.

"He's just in denial, that's all." Birdo sighed. "Whatever." She replied. Just as Birdo was walking on the intercom everyone heard the secretary say… _Birdo, please report to the principals' office. Birdo, please report to the principals' office please, thank you. _Birdo stopped dead in her tracks. "Oooh! Looks like somebodies in trouble!" Peach taunted. Birdo growled at Peach and walked to the office. _"I wonder what's wrong."_ Birdo thought to herself as she was walking. _"I_ _didn't do anything wrong or bad_." When Birdo reached the principal's office she knew something was wrong. Candy and Toadette were in there, too.

**Another chapter ended. See you soon! Peace!**


End file.
